Ache For You
by ponderer
Summary: You are still kissing you’re best friend and he’s still not your fiancé. A What if? after season two finale.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of the Office, or the song 'Ache For You' by Ben Lee. Just borrowed them for a late version of what I think should have happened after the season two finale.

There's no rhyme, and

There's no reason

You're the secret in the back of my skull

There's no logic

So please believe me

That love's confusing,

But it never gets dull

You were kissing. You were kissing him. He was kissing you. Kissing. You. Him. Lips and tongues and hands in his hair and on your waist and quiet in the background. Fabulous kissing, kissing you had never experienced before because it was always with the other one. The one that you were engaged to. The one you had spent the last ten years with. Yet, here you were, with another man, his arms wrapped around you in an embrace that felt and was heaven and you were enjoying it.

And you couldn't pull yourself away. Not even to breathe, not for him either. But he didn't seem to mind at all. You pulled him closer instead, breathing in his scent of fabric softener and a dab of cologne and just clearly him. You angle your head a bit to the right and then the kiss is even better, the angle improving the action your lips are making with each other. And now he moans slightly into your mouth and you steal it from him, taking anything he can give you.

You are still kissing you're best friend and he's still not your fiancé. And you aren't thinking of him as this man touches your hip, your hair, your stomach with those amazing hands of his, the hands that usually type away or dial a number or write some stupid note for an annoying co-worker. The hands that are now making you arch into him further, to get closer to him. You shouldn't be thinking of him like this, not more than a friend. Because that's what he is. Your best friend. The one that you go to when you have trouble or want to whine or want a good laugh or just want to be near him.

Oh god.

But now he's pushed you away, not completely to not be touching, but far enough that your lips aren't on his anymore and you pout slightly at this. His eyes are opened already when you open yours and he's looking at you like he's always looked at you. Bright and full of laughter and beautiful and you can read them like he's an open book. And what you see doesn't scare you. And it should, it really should because this man is not the one you are engaged to. He's just someone you work with.

You kiss him again anyway because your lips are lonely without his and you have a lot of time to make up for. He becomes more passive this time, allowing you to take the lead. He's touching you delicately afraid that you might break, not afraid you might run away however. And it's true. You have no thought whatsoever to run away from this. Not now.

But then you pull away and wretch yourself from his grasp and begin to pace. He doesn't reach for you, doesn't look at you. And then you begin to speak rapidly, words that wouldn't make sense but it does to him because it's him and he knows you inside and out. He doesn't try and interrupt your incoherent murmurs as you start to cry. Doesn't try to comfort you at all when you break down sobbing seconds later. He stands patiently while tears begin to pour down your face, the makeup you wore running, the makeup you wore for him and only for him. Your hands grip your dress at the sides, wrinkles now in the shiny fabric, the dress you thought he would like on you, him your best friend.

You feel as if you should be freaking out about this. And on some level you are because this is him, not someone you've known forever but it sure feels like it. But, you should be feeling a bit more guilty about the situation, but you really feel more free and careless than you've ever been. So, you turn and look at him, his face drawn into a look you've only seen when he knows something bad is going to happen, and you smile. So brightly in fact, that he immediately thinks you're going to be hysterical so you throw yourself at him. He grabs onto you so you don't fall over and bring him with you, and you think that this is what he is supposed to do, stabilize you and support you and love you. And you think that maybe that's what you do for him too, you just needed this little push. It's time for you to be happy. And he makes you happy. And when you kiss him again, you know you've made the right decision.

And I'm tired

I'm so much wanting

And what if

Don't even think it,

But why not?


End file.
